Deeply In Love
by Jayleesfanfic
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a new transfer student to Fairy Tail Academy. And meets Natsu Dragneel, While Natsu tries to find his Adoptive dad. together Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel, and Gajeel Redfox, go to the Land Of Dragons to find their adoptive parents. But how far will LucyxNatsu love go? MAJOR NALU STORY MUST READ :3 An Please Review. Nalu Rendy Jerza GaLe. Update every Fri-Sun :3
1. Meeting You

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail. All right goes to Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 1:**

I never knew that I'll find a person that I would be deeply in love with. When I fell in love with an idiot. But a cute adorable idiot that's funny, caring, handsome, strong, and loveable.

"It's okay I'll be fine just go Lucy. I love you." As the blurry person said, Tears stream down my face and I just nod and run as fast as possible one glance back all that was left was the crumbling ground.

I wake up tears filled in my eyes my fingers trembling as I wipe the tears away. I check the clock 6:47am. I run into the bathroom wash my face brush my teeth and take a shower. Today was the first day of Fairy Tail High. It's for mostly kids that need to master their skills in training. Battle combat anything they need to learn it's their but no one teaches them. They learn by themselves. Well there are teachers but like only some teachers but barely. Once they master their skills they go and usually look for a guild to join but some goes off on a journey alone. I look in my closet "hmm what to wear what to wear?" I choose some nice cute shorts with a blue and black laced shirt. I grab my pouch that has my celestial spirit keys in them. Yes I am a Celestial Wizard. I put my hair into a side pony tail. And go start to school I check my watch 7:36am. 24 minutes till the ceremony. I run down 5th avenue. Near the school. As I carelessly bump into someone on. "Ouch." I murmur. "Ugh…Are you okay?" I look up to see….no way! The one and only Salamander! Natsu Dragneel. "Y-yeah I-I'm okay." I say as I reach down to grab my books. "Well see you later." Natsu says. "Sure bye! And thanks!" I yell from a far distance. "No problem." He smiled back. I wonder what he was doing here he is in the Fairy Tail Guild. Hmm.

The school was crowded with wizards from all over the place. I walk down the hall pushing through people. "Excuse me." I say. I finally made it to the front office so I could find my schedule. "Hi. I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I'm new and im here to get my schedule." I asked the women. "Wait a second." She answered. "Heartfillia…Heartfillia.." She murmured as she looked through the vanilla folders. "Found it. Here you go sweet heart." She smiled. "Thank you." I say. I looked. First is Class 5A. Where celestial mage's usually go to master their bond with their spirits. I walk down the hall but before I go to class 5A. In class 4B I saw Natsu practicing hes kinda cute...he turned his face and glanced at me did he just wink? i think he did...

"Hes pretty cute." Holy shit! I jumped. A girl with short grey hair, she looked very pretty. "I'm Lisanna by the way. Natsu's childhood friend." She smiled. "Hi." i smiled back. "So why does Natsu come to this academy anyways? Isn't he in the guild Fairy Tail?" i ask. "Yes he is, but sometimes he comes to this academy to practice his skills. Since anyways he is a Dragon Slayer." she laughed. "Yah." "He's trying to look for his adoptive father Igneel." she exclaims. "Igneel?" i ask out of curiosity. "Igneel is a dragon. When Natsu was a little boy Igneel raised Natsu and taught his the skills of a dragon and thats how he learned Dragon Slayer magic." she explains. I'm amazed on how much she knows about him well yea because she is his childhood friend after all. "So how did You and Natsu end up being in Fairy Tail?" "Oh...My parents died when my older sister Mirajane was 13. So she decided that we join Fairy Tail. Ever since then everyone in the guild was a family to us. As for Natsu his father Igneel and so as the other dragons on July 7, X777 disappeared. So while Natsu was on a journey to search for Igneel. Makarov Fairy Tail master, found Natsu and asked him to join Fairy Tail which he took as a yes. Ever since then he went on quest and journeys and jobs but right now he is on a search of his dragon Igneel. Along with Wendy Marvell, another former dragon slayer her dragon Grandine. Wendy is a sky dragon slayer. and also Gajeel Redfox who his trying to find his dragon Metalicana. He is a Metal dragon slayer. The three are all right now training to become stronger and to find their father/mother they have to go on a journey to the land of Dragons. With that there will be all kinds of dragons like Acnologia. A fierce dragon. and other dragons that are not so friendly...So they're preparing for what comes in their way." she explains. "Wow a journey? That would be fun!" "Lisanna i'm done." Natsu said as he was wiping the sweat off his face. He was half naked! Ugh why? but he had some basketball shorts on and a scarf. Damn those abs tho. Ugh i cant think about this its not right and its weird...!  
Natsu went on talking again but something or someone stopped him..

"Hey! Your the girl i bumped into this morning! How you doing?" he asks.  
"Good Lisanna told me about your journey work hard!" i smiled.  
"Lisanna i told you not to tell anyone...Never mind." he laughed.  
As before i was about to say something i heard screaming...girls? "NATSU YOU LOOK SOO HOT~" One girl screamed. I heard about the fan club called Natsu lovers. The group of girls that are screaming in the way must be them. "Hi girls." he smiled awkwardly. I guess he didn't like this kind of attention or did he? "Well i forgot to practice for my skill work so ill be heading out by Natsu." she waved. "But wait..." his voice died down. before it could reach Lisanna. "Follow me." He whispered as he grabbed my wrist and ran! We reached a random classroom just a head! Wait its classroom 5A. He shut the door. the group of girls ran past the 5A room like wild mad man. "Thank god." the breaths. my head was on his chest. I could feel my face turning red as a tomato. "Sorry.." he pushed away. "Sometime i dont want my girls all over me i gotta save my manliness later." he smirked. What a idiot. I laughed. "You seriously think your that hot?" i looked at him. "You don't think so?" "well...i'm not going to lie you are pretty handsome but i think your getting a little to cocky about your popularity and stuff.." i say. "See you even think i'm hot. So whats the point and i'm not cocky im stating the facts here." he laughed. as he took a step forward he stripped and off we go fell on a table his lips smacked into mine. Holy shit what do i do what do i do. my face is probably burning red!

**Hey guys thanks for reading chapter 1. Please this my first story so no hate? And it would be great if you wrote reviews on this if you had any ideas about what else i would work on my writing and stuff like that a compliment would be great too thanks. **


	2. The Date with the confession

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail. All right goes to Hiro Mashima. Hiro these words are to you….YOU BETTER HURRY UP FOR EPISODE 176 AND MORE! UGH I CANT WAIT. Please Review that would mean a lot to me. Thanks enjoy my little story Mwahahahha XD3 u all3**

**Chapter 2:**

I walked out of the classroom like nothing ever happened. "Wait!" Natsu yelled while scratching his head. I turned around confused why would he still want to talk to me isn't he _embarrassed__? _"See you around?" he asks. I turned around and just smiled as I walked away I waved my hand. In the corner of my eye I could tell that he was smiling. I guess he doesn't feel embarrassed. I just laughed and walked away. Damn it I didn't have any time to practice. Ugh. I felt something inside of me burning. I thought I was sick but this feeling…that I can't explain. What is this? I never experienced before…

(**Natsu's POV):**

"Wait!" I came running out of the classroom I didn't want us to go back to being strangers. I'm not sure but I want to know her more. Lucy turned her head. "See you around?" I ask. She just turned around and smiled. I smile back. I'm going to be making a new friend. But I think I seen her before? Girl with blonde hair…

I went to class G49 where only the Strauss family can practice it's their place to train in this academy; the three siblings were called The Three Take Overs. "Lisanna time to go!" I say. "Okay be right there". She was in a transformation into a Fairy practicing her magic. "Let's go." she smiled as she took my arm and we walked back to Fairy Tail together. "So how do you think about the new girl Lucy Heartfillia?" Lisanna asked curiously. "She seems nice and kind of pretty. I think I seen her before *(scratching his head)* But I can't remember where I saw her. But she seems nic-" Lisanna cut me off. "You already said nice stupid! And I think she's nice too and I can't believe she is a Celestial Spirit Wizard I mean there aren't not many Celestial wizards out there you know? Ask her to go to The Land of Dragons with you. She could be a big help and she looks pretty powerful." "What about you? You aren't coming?" I ask. "No I need to help Elf-nii-chan with some stuff and plus I won't be any use." She explained. "What are you talking about you would be a big help!" I almost yelled. "Please?" Lisanna whispered. She doesn't like me yelling so I try to calm myself down before I yell. "Fine…" I responded.

(**Normal POV):**

It's been 3 months Natsu and Lucy spent a lot of time together. At the park, the academy, shopping. Yes shopping. (Heehe) as they get to know each other more the more Lucy would fall for him. Natsu went back to the academy alone. He saw Lucy sitting alone she looked like she was in a big thought mode. "Lucy!" Natsu waved. "Holy shit you scared me Natsu don't do that!" she yelled. "Got it ma'Am." he laughed. "Hey I was wondering well in 5 weeks me and a couple of my friends are going on a journey to find our adoptive parents. And I was wondering if you would want to join with us?" he ask. "Umm sure! That would sound like fun." Yes she agreed. Usually on a journey everyone brings their girlfriend/boyfriend or a person they have a crush on. Gajeel asked Levy to go with him. While Romeo asked Wendy if he could come along, but I wonder if he likes her… Jellal and Erza wanted to come in case something bad happens they wanted to help. And as for me I don't know but something about Natsu in the inside he though it felt right to ask Lucy to come…

***Flash back***

4 weeks ago: "Lucy want to…umm.. Go on a….d-d-….d-date. With me?" he ask he cheeks had a hint a red. Damn it why? "Sure when?" "Today I'll pick you up at 7 okay?" Natsu replied. "Okay see you later Natsu."

It was 6:57 Lucy was almost done doing touch ups on her makeup. She fell hard for Natsu well I guess love at first sight. But Natsu seemed familiar like she seem him before… DING DONG!  
"Dad I'll be off now!" I yell. "Be careful sweetheart!" he yelled. I slammed the door. "Hey." "Wow…." She blushed. Lucy was wearing a dress with her hair in a high bun. While Natsu is a wearing a nice tux and his regular scarf. "Thanks…you look pretty well yourself in fact." Thanks…" he blushed. He opened the side door for her. And hopped in the car they first drove off into a fancy restraunt and then they head off to a small beach. There was a blanket near the shore with food on it. "Wow this is amazing." Lucy squealed in delight. They ate food and talked. Each second they got closer and they learned more about each other. "You look like someone I knew but I can't remember her." Natsu smiled. "Same here I feel like I seen you before. But I can't remember."  
"Lucy?..." Natsu asked. "Yes?" she answered as she chewed some food. "Do you like me?" Natsu blushed embarrassed. Lucy too blushed. "I'm not sure…I, I think I do…" she said. "I mean you don't have to answer right now, take your time. I know it's weird because I've only known you for like 2-3 months but something about you made me like you I don't know what it is but ya…" Natsu confessed his feelings for Lucy. "okay…" before Lucy could say anything else Natsu moved in and smacked his lips into hers with passion. In Lucy point of view she actually liked it and didn't let go…

(**Reality):**

"Lucy umm I was wondering what your answer was. When we went on that date." Natsu asked. "I've been thinking. About you…about us…and I found my feelings for you that I really do have feelings for you and to answer your question Natsu. My answer is a yes." Lucy smiled as she wrapped her arm in Natsu's embrace. "Promise me one thing Lucy." Natsu Whispered. "Never let me go."


	3. BoysxGirls

**A/N: heehee3 this chapter….heehee shall we see some GaLe today and Some Jerza? Btw: I'm kind of obsessed with GaLe THEY ARE PERFECT3 Kk please reviews! Sorry I won't be updating everyday but I'll try to like Fri-Sun at least and some time on the weekdays if I have time: 3 thanks Enjoy: 3 I don't own Fairy Tail all credit goes to Hiro Mashima :3 I LOVE FAIRY TAIL3 episode 176 come out already! ITS SEPTEMBER! need more NaLu3**

**Chapter 3:  
**Previously: (Reality):

"Lucy umm I was wondering what your answer was. When we went on that date." Natsu asked. "I've been thinking. About you…about us…and I found my feelings for you that I really do have feelings for you and to answer your question Natsu. My answer is a yes." Lucy smiled as she wrapped her arm in Natsu's embrace. "Promise me one thing Lucy." Natsu Whispered. "Never let me go."

"I promise" Lucy smiled as she pecked her lips on Natsu's lips. The rest of the date they walked across the beach played in the sand. "Natsu get in the water!" Lucy yelled. "No you go first Lucy, ladies first." Natsu smirked. "Fine! But hold my hand." Natsu grabbed Lucy hand and went in the water. They splashed and played in the water. Natsu wrapping his arms around Lucy's hip and spun her around. "Ahh!" she squealed as he twirled her around in the water when he tripped and fell as they both fell in the shallow water. "Eeek!" they both laughed. They both had a romantic first date that they will never forget.

**(5 weeks later):** Today was the day when they went on their Journey to the Land of Dragons. "Levy are you all packed up?" Gajeel asked. "Mmhhm yup ready to go Gajeel." She smiled, jumped in glee. Erza and Jellal were all packed and ready to go both of them had a big wagon filled with every single they'll need. (Like a bunny costume…0.o) Romeo and Wendy sat on the benches together side by side. We all waited for the boat to come. 3 minutes past with silence. The boat finally came by itself? "There's a magical spell put on this boat so Natsu you don't have to worry about your motion sickness." Erza confirmed. Romeo and Wendy went on the boat first followed by Gajeel and Levy, then Natsu and Lucy. Lastly, Erza and Jellal. The boat was a very simple but luxary boat. On the outside of the boat it was all wooden but on the front deck was all glossed up with see through glass. In the inside was made out of stone and marble there was a boys cabin and a girls cabin. Natsu, Jellal, Romeo, and Gajeel head towards their cabin all in the same room the problem with the boat was there was only 2 rooms but it was big enough to fit 10 people in one room. "So I heard you and Lucy are an item now!?" Gajeel smirked. "Yeah." Natsu blushed a pinch of red ran through his cheeks. All the guys smirked in reply. "Don't you like Levy though?" Natsu shot back. Everyone swore that they saw Gajeel blush. "Fine, just a little…Like her cute smile. Her laugh, her hair and how it shapes her face perfectly. And how she can be so cute and so smart at the same time." Gajeel rambled more stuff about Levy. "So how did you get Levy to come along?" Jellal asked. "Same question goes back to you tattoo boy." Gajeel laughed. "WE'RE THE SAME AGE!" Jellal protested. "Now tell us how you got Levy to come." Romeo said. "Well it all started when Lily and I was talking about the Journey to find Metalicana…"

**(Flashback):**

"Lily when we find Metalicana I'm going to make sure he never leaves teehee." "How did you even know that there will be dragons there?" Lily asked while they were walking down the street of 6th avenue. "Because when Natsu, Wendy and I were little all our dragons will go to a land every 27 years. And when we were 4 our dragons will fly off there for a festival. We never went be only know bits of it. So the only way to find out is to go there to go to the Land of Dragons it was also rumored that all and every dragons were there and we calculated that this year will be the 27th year that they gather." Gajeel explained. "Can I come too?" a small voice spoke out of the blue. "Levy?" I asked. "hehe gomen, but I would wish if I could come too with my team Shadow gear?"

I thought only Levy would come alone then that would be my chance to confess but she probably doesn't like a guy like me…

"Levy?" I ask.  
"Hai?"  
"I know you just as powerful when your by yourself as well as when you are with your team." I say. 'It's my time to shine! Just keep complimenting her and she'll fall for you.' I thought.  
I went with my puppy dog face (Imagine Gajeel with a puppy dog face….Kawaii)  
"Okay then Gajeel when is this trip?"  
"In 8 weeks you better get ready and pack a lot of stuff in it so you don't run out of anything." Gajeel cracked a smile.  
Levy blushed as a flush of red sank into her just smiled and nodded.

**(Present):**

"Just like that?" asked Jellal.  
"Just like that." Smirked Gajeel. "This time I'm going to kick sum ass and then Levy will fall for me and confess her feelings and then we'll be a couple. So how did you get Erza to come?" Gajeel asked.  
"Well it was pretty hard. We went to town well not together I just met her in town and we were talking about how you guys were going on a journey to find your adoptive parents…"

I walked down the crocked side path as today there was a market sale today I walked up to an old lady selling dolls. One doll defenitly catched my eyes. The scarlet haired doll with amour on it. "Oh this is the official Erza Scarlet doll its brand new we just started selling it today." "How much?" I asked the lady. "it will cost 8,000J" '8,000 that's too much!" I thought. "Is there anyway you can lower the price." "Well there is one way…

"Go!" the gun shot up in the air me against 3 others fighting for a doll I wont let anyone have Erza she is mine and only mine…What the hell am I thinking. I slapped myself no time to fantasize! I ran faster and a faster finally neck an neck with a guy with orange hair and blue eyes. "I won't lose to scum like you!" He yelled. "Oh ya lets see about that!" I ran faster than ever. And there was the finish like…time to use my magic "Bind Snake!" I yelled using my magic to wrap the poor guy in threads of thorns. "Not too bad but don't underestimate me I'm a wizard too!" "Ice make: Floor!" he yelled. Luckily Jellal jumped and used his fire magic melting the ice as fast ask possible while burning through the ice he ran fast as possible. When the Orange hair dude tripped and fell it was Jellal's chance. He ran or the finish line, like a beast trying to catch its' prey.. Boom! The shot went off he made it and he won. "YES!"

"Thank you." Grabbing the doll into my hands and hugging it.

"What do you have there?" I looked up. ERZA! I quickly put my Erza doll in my bag. "H-h-hello Erza what are you doing here on fine day?" "Today is marketing day where I can buy some armuor. You?" "Passing by you know.." he laughed. "Well have you heard about the journey that Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, and Romeo are going?" I asked. "I wish I can go…." I said. "To show off infront of you, so you can say. Oh my gosh Jellal your so powerful I want ot be with you forever!' Not going to happen. "So what was that doll you were holding earlier?" she asked. "Umm nothing…" "Ohh okay when I looked down a small patch of blue was seen right behind her back. "Umm Erza there's something on your back." I pointed out as I went to grab the blue thing. SMACK right in the face. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THIS" Erza screamed as she put what seemed like a doll in her carriage behing and under all the costumes. I swore I think she blushed but faintly she looked so cute when she blushes….Snap out of it she's only your childhood friend!

"So want to ask if we could both go on the Journey with them? I mean they must need help if like any dragons come and destroy us or something we can protect your guild." I say.  
"That's a great idea Jellal nice going!" I faint a blush.  
"Okay so tomorrow we tell them if we can go okay well catch you later Jellal I got to go buy some armors and head back to the guild. Bye!" She waved and she disappeared in the light.

"YOU SAID IT WAS HARD TO MAKE HER JOIN THE JOURNEY!" Natsu yelled while breathing fire out his mouth. Everyone nodded and agreed. "No….i thought you meant like its hard for her to say or tell if she likes me back…" "Ugh…" Gajeel twitched as everyone started to tease Jellal about the doll.

"I have the doll right here." Jellal smirked proudly, showing off his doll of Erza.


	4. Us

**Previously:**

"YOU SAID IT WAS HARD TO MAKE HER JOIN THE JOURNEY!" Natsu yelled while breathing fire out his mouth. Everyone nodded and agreed. "No….I thought you meant like it's hard for her to say or tell if she likes me back…" "Ugh…" Gajeel twitched as everyone started to tease Jellal about the doll.

"I have the doll right here." Jellal smirked proudly, showing off his doll of Erza.

It's been two weeks since they got on the ship everyone was getting along very well especially Natsu and Lucy…

"Natsu give that back its mine!" Lucy jumped up and down trying to get the soft warm bread from Natsu.  
"No its mine!" Natsu laughed as he chewed off bit bread. "Ha!" He hollered. Lucy chased him down the hallways of the boat and into the girl's bedroom. "Give me some bread! That's the last bread that we even have!" "No you have to get it yourself." Laughed Natsu as he skipped around the room swinging the bread loaf in the air. Apparently Natsu was too tall and Lucy's head went to about Natsu's shoulders. No matter much Lucy jumped it was no use. It wasn't that she was short but the fact that Natsu was too tall it seemed like every minute he grows a inch!

Natsu's POV:

I ran around the girls room…I think…and skipped around the room Lucy couldn't catch up to my height haha she wasn't short though. I waved the bread into the air. The fact that there was tons of bread left but they were all in the storage room that no one could really pass through except me….nah i'm just joking the owner of this boat could pass through but I kinda used my magic to unlock the door and stole some bread for everyone but one of the bread fell overboard into the sea while he ran up the stairs he got caught by the owner of this ship. "Do this again I swear I will make you stay in that storage room for 100 years! So get out and if I ever see you steal my lovely bread ever again then you. Will. Know. The. Consequence." Barged out and disappeared through the mid-air. "C'mon Natsu!" "No!" she laughed as I fell over Lucy making Lucy fall back onto the bed while she had the bread straight in her mouth...

"Get de beed oof ij my mott" I couldn't understand what exactly she was saying but i guess i should let her speak so i took the bread out of her mouth. "Thank You ugh i almost choked." She smiled as she pecked my lips and rolled over as i pulled over the covers and just cuddled with her. Nothing more nothing less..

Lucy's POV:

We cuddled and talked as her stroked my blonde locks aside. He kissed my crackled, dry, pink lips. It felt good. i kissed him back. Then stopped we cuddled, his arms wrapped around my waist my head in the crook of his neck. I felt safe. My heart started to pound like crazy. he looked down at me. "Lucy, I love you." he smiled. My heart started to beat faster and faster the 4 words. Mean so much to me. I love him. I started to like him when we first met well i little before that he was pretty famous and i always admired him but when we startred to become friends i fell for him. I liked him more an more. When he asked me out. It was like BOOM my heart would beat every time i met his eyes, or when i kiss him, or when he hugs me, or when he holds my hands. I love him and i mean it. He's charming, funny, his personality is perfect he's himself, he doesn't care what other think about him. His determination is huge. Thats what i love about him. His personality and his determination. "Natsu?" "Yes Lucy?" he smiled. "Do you love me?" i ask. I knew what he would say but the meaning behind my words and his would his meaning of the word "Love." be different or..? "I don't love you Lucy. I love you into infinity. Your beautiful, cute, Funny. There's more but then it would take me about a hour. Lucy i'll always love you. And you would know that. When i first met you i thought you were weird but then because of that i wanted to know more about you i wanted to see the inner you. Your personality. When i did i was so happy then something weird happened..." "What" Every time i saw you i would get nervous thats when i fell for you. I love you." he kissed me passionately.


End file.
